Perfect, to me
by TARDISshipper
Summary: Heres a shot at a Stony songfic, I fail so hard*rolls off into sun* I cant think of a description X X, just read inside


**A/N: Oh my god, I was walking home listening to this song, and in a way it made me think of Stony, because well, reasons, I'll leave why up to you. The song is F*kin Perfect by P!nk. It's switching P.O.V's by the way, Tony's is the first of course, it's a pattern, you'll see what I mean, just read on.**

_**Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's all right**_

_**Welcome to my silly life**_

Tony swaggered off into the so called "Fun-vee" Not wanting to ride with Rhodey because he'd been raining on his parade. It was silent for the most part, but just like that he started a conversation with the soldiers, and just like that, one by one, they were slaughtered by the rainshower of bullets upon the Hum-vee's. The shrapnel found it's way into Tony's upper torso, he remembers pain, an electro magnet...He woke up.

…..

"My family's dead, I'm finally going to see them...I want this, I want this." Yinsen layed there on the sandbags, dying of the bullet wounds after buying some time for Tony to configure the suit.

"Thank you for saving me." He said. Yinsen gave a final smile before uttering his last words.

"Don't waste it..Don't waste your life." His breathing ceased, Yinsen was dead. Tony put the mask back down, and fought his way out, landing in the desert after his first test flight, to be found later, wandering by a rescue chopper. Rhodey greeted him.

"How was the fun-vee?" Tony gave a weary chuckle."Next time you ride with me, okay?" His best friend hugged him close.

_**Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood**  
**Miss "no way it's all good"**  
**It didn't slow me down**  
**Mistaken**  
**Always second guessing**  
**Underestimated**  
**Look, I'm still around...** _

"Hey, you wanna shut up?" That's all it took before Steve was dragged out to the back alley of the movie theater and getting a bad lashing from a man bigger than him. He went in for a punch, it was blocked and returned. He said only one thing when his friend, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes came and helped him out with that little problem.

"Had him on the ropes."

….

Great, the date was a bust. Steve wandered to the stand of the soldier illusion..Still too short huh?

"You go ahead, I'll catch up." Steve said. Bucky gave a look, not just any old glare, **that** look.

"You're really gonna do this again?" He said.

"Well it's a fair, I'm gonna try my luck."

"As who, Steve from Ohio? They'll catch you, actually worse, they'll take you."

"Look, I know you think I can't do this-" Bucky cut him off.

"This isn't about Calvary Steve, it's war!"

"I know it's a war-"

"Why do you want to fight, there's so many important jobs"

"What do you want me to do, collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?"

"Yes, why not?"

"Bucky I'm not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky, men are laying down their lives, I don't have any less right to do the same." He reasoned. They talked more before Bucky had to go with the girls.

"Don't do anything stupid until I get back." Steve smiled at Bucky.

"How can I? Takin all the stupid with you." Bucky smiled back and came over for a hug.

"You're a punk" He joked.

"Jerk." He replied with a slight grin.

….

Steve started to reminisce in the car with Agent Carter. About the times where he was beaten in the alley ahead, along with the parking lot. She looked stoic as usual.

"I know little of what that's like, having every door shut in your face." She said, they arrived to he secret entrance of the lab...It was time for the serum.

_**Pretty, pretty please**  
**Don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than**  
**Fuckin**** perfect**_

_**Pretty, pretty please****  
****If you ever, ever feel****  
****Like you're nothing****  
****You are perfect to me**_

"Big man in a suit of armor, take that off and what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist"

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. You're not a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

Just like that, hurt showed in Tony's eyes before he shot back.

"Like you, you're a laboratory experiment Rogers, everything special about you came out of a bottle."

Fury had told them about what was going on and why they were making weapons, Tony was about to go suit up, hopefully to get away from the Captain...He couldn't hate him though, for some damn reason, and then he tried to stop him.

"You're not goin in alone."

"Watch me."

"Put on the suit." They began getting closer, a fight was definitely going to break out between the two.

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man." He gritted his teeth. Then, the explosion happened.

"Put on the suit."

"Okay!" The two of them ran off, Steve helping Tony through.

_**You're so mean  
When you talk  
About yourself  
You are wrong  
Change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you  
Instead**_

_**So complicated  
Look how big you'll make it  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough  
I've done all i can think of  
Chased down all my demons  
see you do the same.**_

"Loki, he's a full tilt diva, he wants flowers, he wants parades, He wants a, monument built in the sky with his name plastered on i-" Tony realized it, he realized...Him and Loki, they were one in the same...

"Son of a bitch." He said, he stepped down from the platform.

"I've got work to do.." Tony said, he was about to walk away, he was gripped by the arm for the second time, he rolled his eyes and turned around to face Steve.

"What is it Rogers?"

"I know what you're thinking, that you and him the same, well you're not." Steve said, Tony sneered and pulled away.

"And you would know that, wouldn't you, the perfect super soldier, like you said, you've seen the footage. What's it to you?"

"Believe it or not, I actually give a damn, we're a team now and we have to start acting like it. Look, we didn't get off on the wrong foot, and I realized after what you pulled, you actually fight for other causes."

Tony wanted to respond, with something, anything, but pride didn't let him.

"Whatever." He walked off to prepare.

…..

His arc reactor was shut off as he was there on the pavement. Hulk caught Tony in time..But was it too late? Worry rushed through Steve believe it or not..Stark was starting to grow on him. Tony's body convulsed as Hulk roared, the light of his reactor shined again.

"Ah! What the hell...Please tell me no one kissed me." He said, he was out of breath, after all, he did just come from a void. Steve raised his head up in relief and gave a weary sigh, he placed a hand over the armored reactor.

_**Pretty, pretty please**  
**Don't you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're less than**  
**Less than perfect**  
**Pretty, pretty please**  
**If you ever, ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing**  
**You are perfect to me**_

"Hey, Tony." Tony whipped his head around to Steve's voice, by now he was used to being called by his last name, but there were those times where he would sneak his first name into a sentence.

"What?"

"You're not so bad. You know?"

"You're not too hard on the eyes either." He gave a cocky smirk. Steve grinned back at him.

"Not what I meant, but thanks." They shook hands before parting ways.

_**The world stares while i swallow the fear**  
**The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer**  
**So cool in lying and we try, try, **  
**But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time**  
**Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere**  
**They don't like my jeans**  
**They don't get my hair**  
**Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time**  
**Why do we do that?**  
**Why do I do that?**  
**Why do I do that?**_

It was one of those nights again..Tony stumbled into the tower in drunken stupor, a bottle of scotch in hand, he supported himself with the other. He collapses onto the floor.

"Shit...Not, feelin good...Eh, I'll be fine." He drunkenly rolled on the floor laughing, he didn't even notice Steve walking in...Right, he lived here too..Damn that offer for everyone to stay here once the tower was renovated.

"Stark?..Have you been drinking?" He smelled the alcohol once he got closer and noticed the bottle..Yep, that sealed the deal, Steve helped Tony up. Tony didn't even bother smacking his hand away..He had been doing that a lot hadn't he? First Rhodey, then Pepper..He could at least accept the help once. He clinged to Steve.

"Hey sugar, are you rationed?" He hiccuped. Steve ignored him.

"You know if you're trying to use pick up lines you'll have to step it up Stark." He joked. Tony started getting a little too close for comfort.

"Hey there Star spangled man, got a plan tonight?" He replied with an eery grin, Steve slipped back to the couch, taking Tony with him, and here they were, in a most awkward position. Tony was the first to speak.

"Hmm...Now we just need someone to say now kiss...Eh, this'll do." He leaned down and kissed Steve.

Steve pulled away in surprise."Uhh, I've got to go, forgot something." He was cut off by another kiss.

"Nope, get back here capsicle." He said with a wide grin. Steve lightly flushed.

"You know." Tony ran his fingers lightly across Steve's torso."You really, aren't too bad on the eyes." He looked the man beneath him up and down. Steve pushed him off the sofa.

"Look, Tony, you're not sober right now, talk to me when you are." He said, getting ready to walk out the door. Tony chuckled humorously.

"Mess up things with everyone don't I?..Was it a wrong move of the pawn or am I just that much of a big bag full of dicks." He laughed hysterically. He didn't even realize tears were sliding down his face.

"You know Rogers, you're one of the few people I actually like on this team, and one of the few I'd actually start something with...But you're not into that are you, golden boy type who likes the dames or whatever the hell they're called in your old people days, just, just get out, save me some trouble of disappointment bub!" He got up, his legs gave up and he crumpled to the ground. Steve walked over and hugged him tight against his chest

"I like you too you know..." He whispered.

"You don't say?" He said sarcastically."So you, golden boy, like me, the guy who reaped the benefits of weapons manufacturing and changes his hairstyle to fit the situation? Gee, what a fucking surprise." Steve could only think of one thing to shut Tony up right now, he pulled him up for a kiss.

"...I'm slightly convinced...And drunk." He said.

"Just shut up and lay in my arms."

"Roger that Captain."

_**Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel**  
**Like you're less then, less than perfect**  
**Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel**  
**Like you're nothing you are perfect, to me**_

They were dancing at the charity benefit together, they'd practiced so Tony fortunately wasn't getting his feet stomped on. They both smiled at each other.

"Finally got that dance you wanted with me huh?" Tony said.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Hey Steve." Steve turned more of his attention down to Tony.

"You're perfect."

"You too Tony, you too." They kissed.

**A/N: Ughhhhhh~ I know, tis a terrible way to end story, Bleh! I had something..But then I forgot halfway damnit! Hope you could stomach this piece of fluffy crap :P Love you all, leave reviews, hate, love or improvement, please, do not be shy!**


End file.
